


Let's Climb That Hill

by myao3stories



Series: Of Gods and Games [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myao3stories/pseuds/myao3stories





	Let's Climb That Hill

"Latula." A deep voice stirs you from your slumber and you rub your eyes. "Wake up, I think the meeting is starting." Horuss, the executioner to your legislacerator, stood in the doorway of your current abode atop a great mountain. Frankly, you’d rather continue going throughout the land and rooting out injustice, but your new patron  _insisted_.  _  
_

You roll off the nice bed they provided and rubbed the side of your head. Horuss laughed a bit and you shot him a glare. “I’m sorry, but… your eyes are a tad bloodshot. Perhaps ‘Redglare’ is a tad misleading?” You two were the first of the champions to arrive and have had nothing to do for weeks. So you went a bit overboard with the alcohol…

You fumble your shades on and stand to your feet. “What do you think about the others? I know you spied on them while they arrived.” He was always the spotter between the two of you, comes with being an archer you supposed.

He turned his back as you got dressed and gave a small shrug. “Some of them look… interesting. One of them is even the Empress herself.” What an honor. You’d spit, but you’d rather not dirty the floors. “I believe I even saw Mindfang out there…” Oh, now it’s getting interesting. “Among so many other… unsavory figures out there.”

You slip your teal jacket on and grab your sword cane. “It’s going to be an interesting time here, I see.” You pat him on the shoulder as you pass and he follows behind you. “So many great people here, yet two lawbringers are sent as well?”

"Someone has to watch them." He said calmly, betraying as little as emotion as he always did. "All that ‘power’ they’re supposed to give us? It’s going to be frightening if they abuse it." You know he’s right. Especially if some of them are as important as the Empress…

"I still don’t quite know what we’re doing." You admit quietly. For all their talk and theatrics, the gods seemed tight-lipped about everything. Horuss placed his hand on your shoulder as you two entered a large amphitheatre. To your complete and total surprise, you are the last two to enter.

You are not normally one to be in total awe, but seeing all twelve gods in one place was… Exhilarating, to say the least. They were gathered in order of the hemospectrum, the Maid of Time on the far left and ending with the Witch of Life. They look simply, well,  _divine_ , for lack of a better word.

"Oh good," Said the Knight of Blood in the sort of center, rolling his eyes. "Now that the lazier of the champions has finally arrived, we can get this train wreck started." He stepped forward, eyeing you all and you wish you could see what he did. Horuss’s shoulders obscured your right view and your left is obscured by a large mass of hair.

—

So you become Karkat Vantas instead, and my… you… they look like total idiots. “Now then, we’ve chosen you fucking people to represent us in mortal affairs. For the most part we’re not able to intrude upon every square inch of the muck you all go through every day.” You resist the urge to rub your eyes as some of the mortals sigh and groan.

"Frankly, I wouldn’t have chosen half of you-" You point a finger at Kankri in particular. " _Especially_ you, you dimwitted loudmouthed-“

"For crying out loud, Karkles, you’re going off on a tangent!" Terezi, you swear to you… "Just tell them in plain words what’s going on!" She cackles and your eye seemingly twitches for a moment.

"God damn it, Terezi…" You mutter and compose yourself. "Look, the point is we’ve chosen you assholes to act as our eyes on the ground while we hold a commune here. For all intents and purposes you are going to be us. Congratu-fucking-lations. Go talk with your patrons…"

You see some of them looking positively  _ecstatic_  at that thought. Especially your little protege. You rub your face as the crowd disperses and he approaches you. He wasn’t, you supposed, necessarily terrible… he was just far too idealistic for his own good.

He approached and bowed dramatically, his robes billowing as he did. You picked him up in your temple, mainly to save everyone else from his preaching. You desperately wish that sometimes he wasn’t your Seer in a capital sense. “Your most gracious host-“

"Oh your god, shut it." He dutifully closes his mouth and watches you. "Okay, okay… let’s get this over with then…" You explain to him the nuances of how to essentially be you. It’s all  _so_ very interesting, but you seem to be straining to remain you.

—

Because you’re Latula again with Horuss after everything had been explained to you two. Your patron is a pretty cool woman, if a bit… well, she cackles a lot. Not to mention she licked you to “get a look” at you. Horuss explained that he and Equius hit it off fairly well, mostly…

You and he planned on simply enjoying a night together for a bit, but then Karkat’s little pupil entered the block rather unannounced. “I do sorry for intruding, however, the rest of us were all meeting each other and enjoying a meal together and I wished to extend the same offer to yourselves.”

Horuss shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind, but it’s up to Redglare here.” You and Horuss agreed to use your pseudonyms around the others, at least for now.

Underneath your shades you gave a small glare at Kankri. It wasn’t against him, really, you just didn’t want to be shoehorned into eating at the same table as vagabonds and thieves. “Fine, we might as well…” Kankri looked positively excited and he grabbed both your hands, dragging you two along.

"That is simply fantastic, truly! It will be enjoyable to speak of my thoughts and ideals to someone other than the lovely olive disciple, oh you two will-"

Let’s leave them alone for now, it seems like they’re going to have quite a bit of talking to do.


End file.
